Cloneflower
250px}} Cloneflower is an Ubiquitous Brigade Legendary card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, as a member of the Mega-Grow class. She costs 3 and has 1 /5 . She has the Reducer ability, allowing her to replicate a card. Origins Cloneflower is primarily based on the Purple Coneflower . Her name is a portmanteau of "clone", as to duplicate one organism to produce a genetically identical offspring, and "coneflower", the plant she is based on. Statistics *Class: Mega-Grow *Tribe: Flower Plant *Abilities: Reducer: Conjure the Reduced card. *Set - Rarity: Ubiquitous - Legendary Card Description "Everything comes better in twos I say, everything comes better in twos." Strategies With Cloneflower is a bulky card for its cost in the Mega-Grow arsenal, maintaining a 1 /5 to make it a very bulky but offensively inept fighter. Furthermore, its low can be taken advantage of by Hearty tricks such as Rolling Stone and a general weakness to Deadly fighters. Where Cloneflower can see a lot of use is in its unique ability of being a Reducer. As a reducer, she can have fellow fighter cards be played on top of her to activate her ability akin to Evolution abilities. However, this will not play the card like normal, instead it will return the card to the Plant Hero's hand, spend as much sun as the card demands and unleash a new effect. Note that the card must have a sun cost greater than 0 to be reduced. In Cloneflower's case, she can returning the card in the process. As a result, the Plant Hero can use this ability to duplicate important fighter cards and full their hands with powerful fighters at the cost of sun. This can be further aided by Captain Cucumber, since the card created is Conjured, it will also have its cost lowered by Captain Cucumber's ability. Another poweful synergy is the use of Muscle Sprout, as having potentially multiple low cost cards to flood the field can lead to a lot of growth as well as not needing to be as careful of expending too many cards at once. Any Dino-Roar plants will also benefit greatly by conjuring consistantly, though it may be detrimental to conjure too much and have one's defense wiped, effectively leaving the Plant Hero's defense baren and their hands full of cheap and likely ineffective cards. *Green Shadow can utilize the effect of fighter duplication very well with Bean cards like Admiral Navy Bean , Bean Counter or Lima-Pleurodon all benefiting greatly from their duplication or duplication of fellow Beans. *Chompzilla can conjure cards like Morning Glory as a cheap but versatile late game card, as well as Sunflowers and other threats. Due to it's Flower Tribe, it can also synergize with Briar Rose due to Cloneflower's high natural health. *Grass Knuckles can easily duplicate cheap defensive cards like Wall-Nut and bombard the field without fear of high cost or clogging due to their Team-Up, as well as protect her using said plants as well as Guardian tricks. *Captain Combustable can duplicate Mushrooms like Shroom for Two, Astroshroom and more to help feed abilities like Punish-Shroom. Against While Cloneflower can be a mute threat to a good defense, it is important to prepare for droves of plant fighters if left unchecked. Allowing it to stay up and the Plant Hero to activate its ability is not going to be beneficial for a mid to end-game scenario, as it means you are more likely to expend more cards than the Plant Hero can duplicate, leading for more of a chance for them to bounce back even after their defense is destroyed. Hearty Heroes can tend to breath easily for this Plant, as its usage on an early round can lead to the plant being completely suseptable to Rolling Stone, Weed Spray and other hard removal tactics commonly found in the Hearty class. Sneaky Heroes also have a better chance to take it out, as Deadly Zombies and even Strikethrough if Cloneflower is protected can help to destroy the plant before its ability comes into major play. Other classes will likely need to use tricks to target and destroy it outright, but are likely more expensive than the fighter itself and can be leaving the Zombie Hero open for attack given the cost of those tricks geared towards high damage or general hard removal. Gallery HD Cloneflower.png|HD Cloneflower HD Cloneflower Activate.png|HD Cloneflower, activating its Ability Cloneflower Card.png|Cloneflower's Card Trivia *Cloneflower primarily utilizes Vanilla's petals and Prickly Pear's round segment for its center bulb.